Sherlock's Deadly Love
by MissSophie101
Summary: John is concerned when Sherlock is distracted from his work. He later finds out that Sherlock is in love with a woman. Unbeknownst to them both the woman is deadly, when Sherlock finds out who she really is, his entire world is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Her

Geez," John said, repulsed by what was in front of him. A man's bloodied body lay on the ground with most of his brains blown out. "Suicide?" John asked looking over at his partner; the brilliant but annoying cynical prick known worldwide as the infamous Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock payed little to no attention to what John was saying, instead he was looking into the horizon in a world of his own. "Sherlock!" John exclaimed, frustrated by his friend's lack of interest. "Mm?" Sherlock responded glancing over. "You were boring me, so I started thinking of more important things."

John scoffed and stood up from kneeling beside the corpse. "Like what?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Sherlock shrugged and wandered over to the edge of the crime scene and ducked under the blue and white tapes. "Something more important than this," Sherlock said.

Detective Inspector Lestrade jogged over to where they were stood, his face was crimson and he was panting.

"My god you're unfit," scoffed Sherlock as Lestrade's pace slowed down and came to a halt beside Sherlock. "Quiet Sherlock," John hissed.

"What the hell are you doing leaving so early?" Lestrade asked, still catching his breath.

"I'm bored with this case so I'm leaving, I have no obligations to stay here so if you'd kindly move I can get on with more important things," Sherlock replied in his usual cocky tone. Lestrade looked bewildered. "What are these important things, huh?" Lestrade enquired.

"You're only friends are stood right here and you're idea of fun is over there," he said pointing towards the body.

"I don't need to explain myself to any of you, I am a free man so I advise- Taxi!- that you stay out my business," Sherlock said. A grin simutainously appeared on John and Lestrade's faces. "Who rattled your cage?" John chuckled. Sherlock scowled at him as he climbed into the taxi. He muttered and address to the driver. "It was the mistress," Sherlock said as the taxi drove away.

John and Lestrade speculated for quite some time over what Sherlock was up to. "Is he freelancing detective work without me?" John sighed.

"More likely he has a girlfriend," Lestrade said.

"Seriously?" John said unamused.

"Yeah, that's probably not likely," Lestrade admitted.

John sighed, he felt like he was being cheated on even though he and

Sherlock shared no romantic relationship. How could he do detective work without me? John sadly thought whilst sipping the tea Lestrade had given him.

Meanwhile in Central London, Sherlock's taxi skidded to a halt outside a large modern town house. He fixed his curly brown hair in the taxi's mirror, took a deep breath and headed for the front door. He loudly knocked twice on the newly painted door. The smell of paint filling his nostrils and slightly disorientating his senses.

The door opened and a beautiful brown haired woman was stood on the other side of the threshold. Her hair was long and recently curled, he could tell by the strong smell of hairspray. Her makeup was smokey and her plump lips painted deep red. She was wearing a low cut lilac blouse tucked into a black skirt that ended a few inches above her knee. Sherlock noticed the end of her suspenders peeking out from under her skirt.

"Um, hello Katherine," Sherlock chocked out, startled by the beauty of the woman before him. "Hello Sherlock," she replied her Irish accent thick and sexy.

She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him inside. The door was closed by Katherine's body being pushed against it as her and Sherlock passionately kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock:

1\. Sherlock's deadly love

Chapters: 7

John is concerned when Sherlock appears to be distracted in his work. He later finds out that Sherlock is having a love affair which will have unforeseen disastrous consequences.

Chapter 1: Her

"Geez," John said, repulsed by what was in front of him. A man's bloodied body lay on the ground with most of his brains blown out. "Suicide?" John asked looking over at his partner; the brilliant but annoying cynical prick known worldwide as the infamous Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock payed little to no attention to what John was saying, instead he was looking into the horizon in a world of his own. "Sherlock!" John exclaimed, frustrated by his friend's lack of interest. "Mm?" Sherlock responded glancing over. "You were boring me, so I started thinking of more important things."

John scoffed and stood up from kneeling beside the corpse. "Like what?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Sherlock shrugged and wandered over to the edge of the crime scene and ducked under the blue and white tapes. "Something more important than this," Sherlock said.

Detective Inspector Lestrade jogged over to where they were stood, his face was crimson and he was panting.

"My god you're unfit," scoffed Sherlock as Lestrade's pace slowed down and came to a halt beside Sherlock. "Quiet Sherlock," John hissed.

"What the hell are you doing leaving so early?" Lestrade asked, still catching his breath.

"I'm bored with this case so I'm leaving, I have no obligations to stay here so if you'd kindly move I can get on with more important things," Sherlock replied in his usual cocky tone. Lestrade looked bewildered. "What are these important things, huh?" Lestrade enquired.

"You're only friends are stood right here and you're idea of fun is over there," he said pointing towards the body.

"I don't need to explain myself to any of you, I am a free man so I advise- Taxi!- that you stay out my business," Sherlock said. A grin simutainously appeared on John and Lestrade's faces. "Who rattled your cage?" John chuckled. Sherlock scowled at him as he climbed into the taxi. He muttered and address to the driver. "It was the mistress," Sherlock said as the taxi drove away.

John and Lestrade speculated for quite some time over what Sherlock was up to. "Is he freelancing detective work without me?" John sighed.

"More likely he has a girlfriend," Lestrade said.

"Seriously?" John said unamused.

"Yeah, that's probably not likely," Lestrade admitted.

John sighed, he felt like he was being cheated on even though he and

Sherlock shared no romantic relationship. How could he do detective work without me? John sadly thought whilst sipping the tea Lestrade had given him.

Meanwhile in Central London, Sherlock's taxi skidded to a halt outside a large modern town house. He fixed his curly brown hair in the taxi's mirror, took a deep breath and headed for the front door. He loudly knocked twice on the newly painted door. The smell of paint filling his nostrils and slightly disorientating his senses.

The door opened and a beautiful brown haired woman was stood on the other side of the threshold. Her hair was long and recently curled, he could tell by the strong smell of hairspray. Her makeup was smokey and her plump lips painted deep red. She was wearing a low cut lilac blouse tucked into a black skirt that ended a few inches above her knee. Sherlock noticed the end of her suspenders peeking out from under her skirt.

"Um, hello Katherine," Sherlock chocked out, startled by the beauty of the woman before him. "Hello Sherlock," she replied her Irish accent thick and sexy.

She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him inside. The door was closed by Katherine's body being pushed against it as her and Sherlock passionately kissed.

Chapter 2: Sherlock

"Mmm," Katherine moaned as Sherlock pounded into her. His lips brushed her neck as she pulled at his gorgeous curly brown hair. His muscles gleamed with sweat, his eyes squeezed shut as it trickled down his forehead. They both finished together, panting and screaming.

Sherlock rolled onto his back, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh Sherlock," Katherine purred. "Where did you learn to do that?" She cuddled up to him, her head resting in the crook of his arm.

"I've had many lovers, a lot of experience and years of practice," Sherlock replied, lighting a cigarette. He took a deep inhale and exhaled loudly; smoke filling the area around them. Katherine coughed on the smoke. "Oh shit, sorry," Sherlock said and immediately put out the cigarette in the ashtray. "You've gotta give that up," Katherine said, stroking Sherlock's face. He placed his hand over hers and stroked it.

"I will, for you," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

Katherine smiled and kissed him hard, the taste of smoke still on his lips. The alarm on Katherine's mobile went off, she sighed as she pulled away from her lover's soft lips. "I've gotta go," she sighed.

"Why?" Sherlock asked, propping himself up on his arm.

"Work," she replied, walking over to the wardrobe.

"Is your boss demanding?" Sherlock asked, relishing Katherine's perfect body. Her breast firm and plump, she wasn't skinny instead she had perfect curves that Sherlock craved to hold and stroke. She pulled on a black skirt, white ruffled blouse with a neckline the showed a decent amount of breast, a Prada bag and a pair of matching heels.

She walked over to her lover, he was still lying naked in her bed.

"Stay with me," Sherlock begged.

Katherine bit her lip. "There's nothing that I'd rather do than lie with you for the rest of day but I need to go to work," Katherine sighed. Sherlock looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Don't pull that face," she smiled. "Let your self out when you're ready."

She planted a kiss on lips and left. Sherlock heard the door slam behind her, followed by the sound of her car driving away. He sighed and stood up from the bed, he was butt naked. Sherlock picked up his clothing, tossed around the room from when they were clawing to undress each other. He pulled on his boxers followed by his shirt, which was now wrinkled, and his trousers.

He went to the bathroom and freshened up. Katherine's home phone rang, he contemplated picking it up, he checked the caller ID. 'M' flashed repeatedly. Does M stand for mum? Sherlock thought. Or someone else. He shook his head and left the house, he hailed a taxi outside the house. It was dark outside, the air was crisp and cold.

The taxi drove to Baker Street.

He paid, climbed out and walked into the house. He stopped outside the door and groaned. The knocker was lined up perfectly, that meant that Sherlock's brother, Mycroft, had paid a visit. Sherlock opened the front door and walked up the stairs. He smelt his brother's vile old spice musk as he entered the flat.

"Ah, Sherlock,' Mycroft smiled, sipping his tea. Sherlock slammed the door behind himself. "Why are you Mycroft and more to the point why did you let him in?" Sherlock snapped his eyes glaring at his brother and John. "I let him in because he was worried about you," John said. Sherlock scoffed. "Worried?! About what?!" he cried.

"Worried that you haven't divulged in your usual passion of crime solving, leaving crime scenes early, not answering your phone-" Mycroft began.

"Ok, ok!" Sherlock groaned. "I've been busy."

"Doing what?' Mycroft pried.

"Business."

John and Mycroft both shared the same puzzled expression, which was rare considering his brother prided himself in knowing everything. "May I ask what sort of business," Mycroft asked. "Nope," Sherlock snapped. "Now if you'd be so kind and leave me the bloody hell alone, it'll be most appreciated."

Mycroft's eyes narrowed. "Very well," he said and stood up. "You my as well tell me now as we both know that I'll know by the end of the day."

Sherlock smiled, not out of happiness more mocking and challenging. He opened the door and gestured for him to leave.

Mycroft picked up his stick and headed for the door. He stopped outside the threshold and narrowed his eyes as Sherlock. "I'll find out you know," Mycroft said. Sherlock responded by slamming the door in his face. "Piss off you miserable old twat," he muttered.

"What?!" he demanded, looking at John's shocked face.

"Nothing," John sighed and boiled the kettle.


End file.
